


Let It Snow

by missingnowrites



Series: Dusk Boys Band AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Dusk Boys: Band AU, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, dusk boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnowrites/pseuds/missingnowrites
Summary: Having to hide their relationship from the public when they're both famous media figures is taking a strain on said relationship. Good thing their friends know exactly what they need: a vacation.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Dusk Boys Band AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caliope7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliope7/gifts).



> Another Winter Prompt! Caliope asked for the Dusk Boys to gift Gavin and Ryan a nice vacation for Christmas!

They left the Christmas after-party way past midnight, tired and voices rough from singing at the official party, live on TV, and networking afterwards. Their tour bus dropped them off at the airport, bustling despite the early hour. The Dusk Boys would split to celebrate Christmas their own ways - Alfredo was visiting his family, and Trevor was invited to Barbara's - and then meet up for the New Year's concert in Chicago.

Ryan joined them on the bus, ostensibly they were giving him a ride to the airport since they just so happened to be heading there, too.

Gavin curled into Ryan's side, head resting on his shoulder. It had been hell, seeing him at the party, talking to him, but unable to touch. They weren't public with their relationship, not yet, and usually Gavin didn't mind - the hassle of public opinion, PR and paparazzi wasn't worth it - but today was… hard.

Ryan pulled him closer, arm wrapped around Gavin's waist, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"-ing to Canada?" Ryan was asking, tone genuinely interested. "I've only been once, on a skiing trip."

"Toronto, specifically," Trevor agreed. He exchanged a speaking look with Alfredo. "You like skiing?"

Ryan shrugged. "Hadn't the chance in a while."

"I've never been," Gavin said, narrowing his eyes at the boys. They were grinning like they were up to something. There was a glint to their eyes, a cast to their smiles he was intimately familiar with.

"Sounds fun though, right?" Alfredo inquired, affecting an all casual air.

"Uh huh." Gavin leaned forward, and Ryan's hand trailed from his hip to his lower back. "Fess up. What are you up to?"

"Nothing," they both sing-songed simultaneously, before turning to each other to high five.

"Somehow," Ryan drawled, leaning back in his seat, "I don't believe you."

Ashley, their manager interrupted before Trevor or Alfredo were forced to answer, handing out flight tickets to each of the Dusk Boys. Trevor and Alfredo took theirs with a nod and a thumbs up, but Gavin stared down at his in confusion.

"There's two?" He glanced up at Ashley. "Why's there two?“

"One for you," Alfredo explained, faking boredom, "and one for your boyfriend. Duh."

"Wait," Ryan said, bewildered, "what?"

“Well, Heathrow isn’t Atlanta, now, innit?” Gavin snapped back at the same time.

“Good thing those tickets aren’t going to Heathrow then,” Alfredo quipped, eyes dancing.

“Or Atlanta,” Trevor added, grinning brightly.

Ryan tucked the tickets from Gavin’s loose grip, taking a closer look, while Gavin was busy gaping at his fellow band members.

“Frankfurt, Germany?” Ryan read aloud, looking up and arching a brow at Gavin. “Is there something you forgot to tell me?”

“I didn’t!” Gavin squawked, throwing up his hands, before dropping one to point across to Alfredo and Trevor who could barely contain their grins. Gavin glared at them. “What do you have to say for yourselves!?”

“Merry Christmas!” they chorused, turning to each other for another high five.

“What are we supposed to do in Frankfurt?” Gavin spluttered, hands flapping through the air. “And, and what about my original flight?”

“Never booked it,” Ashley inserted dryly, crossing her arms. “And I coordinated with Chad to cancel yours, Ryan. I hope you don’t mind.”

Gavin wavered, hands slowly sinking into his lap. “But… Frankfurt?”

“Well, if you insist-” Ashley handed an envelope to Ryan, who took it, a little wild around the eyes. “This got your train tickets to Winterberg, hotel info, etc. Return flight is on the 30th, so enjoy your not-quite-a-week of downtime.”

“Let me get this straight-”

“Nothing straight about it,” Trevor quipped, waggling his brows. Ashley snorted. Ryan continued, unperturbed.

“You’re giving us a winter vacation? For Christmas?”

“Winterberg’s known as a prime skiing location,” Alfredo said, shooting Gavin a wink. “Guess better buckle up and learn, buddy.”

“It’s also remote, and you aren’t well-known personalities there,” Ashley threw in, and Gavin froze halfway through flipping Fredo off. “Plus I tipped the paparazzi off to your London plans, Gav, so they’ll be lurking around there trying to find you.” She smiled, somewhere between vicious and soft. “Happy Holidays.”

Gavin turned his head and looked at Ryan, searching his face for a reaction, his heart beating in his throat. Ryan caught his gaze and smiled softly, reaching out to take Gavin’s hand in his own.

“Thank you,” Ryan said simply, not looking away from Gavin. Gavin had to clear his throat because it felt too dry for words.

“Yes, thank you.” He shook his head and turned to grin at his boys and manager, who all plotted behind his back. He’d have to prank them back, once they got back. Maybe he’d give them a week first though. “Seriously. Thanks.”

Or two. After all, it was a very nice gift indeed.

* * *

The Oversum Vital Resort was a lovely hotel. His boys hadn’t booked them a big suite, probably to avoid notice, but a normal-sized hotel room with one double-bed. They had access to a heated outside pool as well as one inside, and a general Wellness package which included massages, mani-pedi, and visits to the sauna.

Gavin’s personal favourite spot, however, was the après-ski lodge.

“Here,” Ryan said, as he brought over two steaming cups of hot cocoa. They were filled to the brim with whipped cream, white mugs with tiny dancing reindeers in santa hats on them. Gavin took one with a smile, cooing over the cute art. Ryan chuckled and sat down next to Gavin, who absently lifted the blanket for Ryan to slip under.

They’d gone out skiing with the dawn, once Gavin had learned the basics the day before. Now it was barely noon, but they were both exhausted and needed a break, after several races down the mountain. The last one had ended with the two of them colliding, which Gavin vehemently denied was on purpose. When Ryan wouldn’t stop accusing him, he’d flung the fluffy snow in his face, and they’d ended up in an awkward snowball fight, both still strapped into their skis.

Having had enough of the cold for the time being, they reconvened in the lodge. While Ryan had gone to the bar to order them food and drink, Gavin had secured them seats on one of the couches by the fireplace. The fire crackled happily, lighting the dark wood and red velvet interior with an orange glow.

“This is nice,” Gavin said quietly, sipping his cocoa and leaning into Ryan’s side, enjoying the weight of Ryan’s arm over his shoulders, the fluffy blanket they shared. The dancing flames threw interesting shadows over their forms, and the background was filled with the quiet murmur of conversations peppered liberally with raucous laughter. His German was too rusty to pick out much of anything, and he just let it flow over him.

It was a rare moment that he got to enjoy with his boyfriend in such a public space.

Three weeks, he thought. He’d give the boys three weeks before enacting his revenge prank.

As if reading his thoughts, Ryan hummed agreeably, his finger smoothing over the weave of Gavin’s pullover aimlessly, stroking up and down his arm. He had a mustache of foam sitting on his lips, and Gavin chuckled, reaching out and wiping it off, thumb lingering on the corner of Ryan’s mouth. Then, Ryan’s tongue poked out, swirling around his thumb, sucking the digit between his lips for but a second before letting go.

Gavin’s breath hitched, eyes darting about out of habit, to see if anyone was watching. But no one did, and it took a moment to sink in for Gavin. Because no one here cared who they were, and if anyone were to raise a stink, it was because they were two men, not the two particular men they are.

Gathering his courage, Gavin leaned forward, catching Ryan’s mouth in a soft kiss. Their noses bumped together, and Ryan made a little amused noise, tilting his head just so before reciprocating the kiss. The blanket slipped down from his shoulders, but Gavin didn’t care until he accidentally clinked his mug against Ryan’s as if in a toast. Startled, he pulled back, seeing the liquid surge dangerously close to the lip.

Ryan laughed, his awkward, dorky laugh that Gavin only ever heard in private, and his heart swell.

“I wish we could have this back home, too,” he blurted out, before the thought finished forming in his head, brain-to-mouth filter having melted from the heat of the fire or the cocoa, or perhaps how adorable Ryan looked, all kitted out in puffy winter jacket with mitts and bobble hat.

Ryan froze at his words, mouth still open as his laughter died, before his jaw snapped shut, and wide eyes searched for his.

“How do you mean?” The words sounded flat, strangely muffled, and Gavin dropped his gaze to his cocoa, shoulders coming up to his ears in a shrug but getting stuck there as Gavin shrunk into himself.

“It’s nice, innit?” Gavin said, making a circular gesture. “To be… just us, here. Out in the open. No hiding, no constant vigilance… you know.”

Ryan’s eyes were drilling into his head like hot coals, but Gavin refused to look up. He took a sip from his mug, stomach suddenly queasy.

“I mean, not like what we have isn’t… nice. It’s just, it’s lovely, innit, sitting here in the warmth with hot choc, kissing like… like schoolboys. Or something. Right?”

A hand on his cheek turned his face around to Ryan, and Gavin swallowed before allowing his eyes to dart up, scared what he could see in that beloved face. His heart was thumping a drum solo in his chest, because he knew, he _knew_ they’d agreed to keep their relationship lowkey, to keep it away from the public. They were both well-known faces, at least in the US, and neither of them were out to the wider audiences.

They’d never discussed it, not really. It seemed like a given, considering how their relationship started after Ryan saved Gavin from having to come out live on TV.

Ryan was staring at him as if he’d never truly seen him, eyes flickering over Gavin’s face.

“There would be publicity,” Ryan said slowly, as if testing the words, testing Gavin’s reactions to the stated fact. “Interviews. Paparazzis, gossip mags.” When Ryan waited, Gavin nodded cautiously, not sure what he was waiting for. Ryan licked his lips. “I thought you wanted to avoid all that?”

“Kinda.” Gavin gave him a one-shouldered shrug. “But… maybe it’d be worth it. If we could have this?”

“Maybe. I… yeah,” Ryan whispered, his thumb brushing along Gavin’s cheekbone as he stared at him intently. “I… I think I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Gavin couldn’t help but lean in, mesmerized by those blue eyes. Ryan moved to meet him halfway, their breaths mingling, anticipation skittering across Gavin’s skin.

“Yeah,” Ryan repeated, his lips brushing over Gavin’s, and he pressed forward, tilting his head to the side to avoid bumping noses again-

Just then, the bartender called their names, and Ryan huffed a beleaguered sigh as he sat back, but still handed Gavin his half-empty mug to get up and grab their plates. Their fingers brushed, and their eyes met. For one eternal moment it was just the two of them, in a private winter lodge cuddling under soft blankets in front of a roaring fire, enjoying hot cocoa and even hotter food.

This, Gavin thought. That’s what he wanted most of all. Private or public, it didn’t matter, as long as Ryan was there with him.

Ryan smiled, then turned away, walking up to the bar and exchanging quiet words with the bartender as Gavin’s gaze followed him across the room. Then he grabbed their plates, turning to catch Gavin watching him, and Ryan’s cheeks were still flushed from the cold air outside and the heat of the fire, but Gavin imagined him blushing at his intense regard anyway.

One day, Gavin swore, he would make this dream come true.


End file.
